Dollie
by AcidDollFetishOriginals
Summary: When an Alchemist named Ivan finds life to be far too lonely, he and his good friend Arthur turn to the ultimate taboo, dragging you with them. Can you find it in yourself to fall for the man that took your life away, or will you be the last person to break his heart? Reader X Russia in the Fullmetal universe.
1. Prologe

Prologue

The streets around this time were always empty. A few stragglers just getting off late nigh bungs and the poor men that had to go into work early but as a whole, the streets of central were bare. A few lanterns flicked in cages of glass to aid the unlucky walkers to there home or jobs. A pair thanked the creator of such an invention as that walked along with flushed faces and the scent of liqueur on their tongues. "And that's how I saved the bastered!" The shorter of the two finished. His short dirty blond hair was a mess all over his face and head as his green eyes were hazed in drunkenness. He stumbled from side to side, threating to slip off the sidewalk or running into his tall friend from Drachma. Short burgundy hair framed his face as his flushed cheeks glowed like his violet eyes did. The taller seemed to be taking his drinks a bit better then the stumbling Amertrian next to him. He was, at least, able to walk in a straight line. The shorter finally merged with the other and gripped his arms with a bit of depression, "Ivan…This bloody walkway keeps s-slipping away from me." The shorter hicks and smack his lips together.

"Sorry, I can't do anything about that." Ivan smiled down at the other. "It's moving on me too"

"But you aren't walking all funny!"

"I'm used to it."

The amestrian laughed and slapped Ivan's back with a hefty palm, "Used to it! You bloody foreigner and your ability to out drink me." Ivan just smiled. "It's alright Arthur; you'd beat me on day."

"Or die of liver failure trying", Arthur chuckles and released the taller's arm. "Thanks for drinkin with me. It wouldn't have been as much fun alone." Ivan shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I know how it feels to drink alone." They both sighed deeply, Arthur much more then Ivan. "It's almost unbearable," the smaller murmured. "What is?" the other asked looking down at Arthur.

"Being alone."

Ivan nodded sadly, "I almost just want to make my own company"

"Make your own? Like human transmutation?" The Drachma man didn't answer that time which Arthur knew meant yes. "That's not a very good idea Ivan." Another hick escaped from the smaller as he tried to pull off his white gloves that had transmutation circles on them. Under the fabric was metal that reflected the warm orange glow of the lanterns. "You don't want this, do you?" Ivan shrugged looking at the glimmering steel, "What happened to you again?"

"I tried to bring back someone close to me, you know that." Ivan earned himself another back smack. "I know but that's all it took from you, this 'Truth'; your hands?" Arthur nodded, "and I'm not complaining. I heard some has lost internal organs or their whole body. I'm lucky it was just my hands."

"Who told you that?" Ivan questioned

"Does it matter!"

"You don't remember…"

"Shut up! I remember just fine!"

Ivan smiled knowing he didn't remember and in this sight, wouldn't admit that. The taller just shook his head. "Fine, but why is it you haven't been caught yet. That does change you doesn't it?"

"Well of course it changes you but, I just act like it didn't. I still use these bloody gloves and everything. And you're the only one that knows my hands aren't real." Arthur shoved a metal finger into Ivan's chin, "So don't go off tellin' anyone you got that!" Ivan smiled, Of course not." Arthur looked over for any hits of a lie but, being too drunk to tell the difference between Ivan 1 and Ivan 2 or even 3 in 4 in the background, he just had to believe his friend.

"What could you give up that is of equitant exchange for a full human body, soul and all?" The amstrian slipped back on his gloves the best he could.

"You" Ivan stated and Arthur gave a hardy belly laugh. "You are the kidder Ivan!"

Ivan gave a small grin, "I guess so, but about this. I'm not kidding." Arthur stopped laughing. "I really don't care about the risks, I'm really tired of being alone Arthur." A slightly more sober Arthur looks up into the serious violet eyes of his troubled friend. "It's pointless Ivan. Human transmutation just can't work. You need to be skilled in many different aspects of Alchemy . You're a great Water and Ice Alchemist but, to make skin and organs, a soul. It just can't be done!"

Ivan frowned at the discouragement, "I will never know unless I try. You can't stop me either. I'll do it without your help if I must." The drunken man walked faster finding his friend unsupportive. "Wait! Ivan! Oh blood hell!" Arthur slashed in street puddle as he tried to catch up with the other. "I can't be on board with this 100% but," Arthur hicked, "I may have a better idea." Stumbling, Arthur grabbed onto Ivan's blue military jacket, "We could transfer a soul into a doll."

"Do what?" Ivan eyed to drunken fool, "How does that help me? I can't make a doll."

"Oh but I can." A smile grew on Arthur pink face. "You'll have an immortal lover; they will have a soul and body! I heard scientist have done it to suits of armor. A doll should work, don't you think?"

"I think your mad" Ivan admitted then smiled, "a genius but mad."

"I'm a blood grand genius, Thank you!"

Ivan chuckled, "Fine, that sounds like it could work." He looked around the mostly empty streets. "So, whose soul do we transmute?"

"You just find a mate you fancy, I'll make the doll after them." Arthur draped an arm around the shoulders of his now uplifted friend. "So, do you see anyone you fancy?"

With a quick glance, Ivan spotted a girl sitting off on her own under a lantern. "Her, Right there." With a drunken nod of approval, they maneuvered to the lonely girl.

* * *

**I hope you like this new story. I came up with it after finishing watching FMA. I try to keep it as real to both shows as possible. I how you like how i meshed the worlds. **

**I don't own FMA or Hetalia**

**Thanks for reading and Review~**


	2. New Toy

Its cold, everything around me felt…hard. My skin felt like it was covered in a hard plastic coating. It's an odd sensation. I can't feel anything besides it. The quickly hasty breaths that weren't my own were what brought me out of my confused state. My eyelids, heavy and bit stiff as if I had been sleep long, flutter open to darkness. The faint outline of legs of a table and edges of walls were all I could really see. My heavy lashes blink. I never noticed myself blinking before.

"Uge…"

Who was that?! The moan of distress continued. My body, slow to react to my thoughts, rolled to see another figure in the blackness. I could tell he was hunched over on his knees with his bright hair facing me. I've never seen hair that luminescent before. I can't help but feel like I have but I can't recall. All that didn't matter, what was he doing in my home?!

"Ivan? Ivan, you have to say awake, okay?" called another unfamiliar voice with an accent I couldn't pinpoint.

My distant body began to tremble slightly. "Excuse me!" I call out in a quivering tone, my lips so strife, I don't even think they moved, " W-Why are you in my house?! Are you here to rob me?!" Another figure of a man walked into my point of view.

"Rob you?" The man walked to the kneeling one, draping his arms over what I think is his shoulders and lifted him form the ground. "No Ma'am, we aren't buglers and this isn't your house."

"I-It took something…" The other much larger blond man finally said. His voice was coated in a thick Drachmaian accent. Was i in Drachma?! "Then w-where am I?!" I tried to push myself off the floor and flung myself up onto my knees. I couldn't feel it, I knew there was wood floors beneath me but I couldn't feel it. As I thought about it, I couldn't feel my knees toughing anything. My whole body was so distant. Thought I controlled it, it felt so…disconnected.

"I knew it would mate, I told you." The smaller one remarked in a gentle tone, ignoring me completely. "What did it take?"

"A piece of my chest…"

"A piece of your …chest?"

I rose up unto wobbly legs. They felt so hollow.

"Yes, a hole…"

"Well aren't you lucky!"

:"Nyet!" The taller barked with his hand still covering what I can only assume is the hole. "Its right where my heart is."

I watched in curiously and horror as the man moved his hand a bit and I could see that quickly trembling mass. The smaller man gasped as he watched it. "You're gonna die!" He yelled out in a panicky anger. "I won't, it's still beating." The first said calmly. I felt like he was the calmest of us all. "I need to find a way to keep it in is all."

I tried to move to the men. It felt like I've never walked before, shaky and unsteady. What did they do to me? "Hey?! What is going on! Why is he bleeding like that!? Why am I here!?" The shorter fallowed behind the larger, them both ignoring me again. "Something to hold it in?! How about something to stop the bleeding?!"

I follow with my eyes watching them move frantically around like chickens with there heads cut clean off. Well, that how the shorter blond acted. I rub up my arms and noted they were bare. I continued up to my shoulders and neck then down to my collar and my chest. I mentally gasp; I can hear the expression but don't feel the air move past my lips into lungs. With my arms I cover my exposed chest and frantically move my hand over my body. I find my pants weren't on either. How did I not know I was completely nude, I slumped over and tied covering myself the best I could. How dare these men do what ever they did to me! Those sick freaks!

I look around the ground hoping to find my clothes near by. I could hear the perverts in the rooms behind me. It was so dark! Damn the dark! I strain my eyes and saw the forms of my shirt and a pair of pants I knew to be mine. They were near by; I could reach out and grab them. It was a bit odd; they were flat and spread out as if they formed a person, minus the head and limbs of course. As I bent forward to retrieve them, I finally saw it. The ring I was in the middle of. "A… transmutation circle…"

"Ivan! Let me help you!" I hear the clanking of boots on the wood floors and grabbed my fabrics quickly. The bigger Drachmain stormed past me, his chest was bare, bandages formed around him, darker in some parts.

"I am fine, Arthur. I just need to—"

"Keep it in, I know! I know!"

I inhaled deeply with my eyes narrow, "Excuse me!" I yell. "What is going on!" the two finally stopped. I could feel their eyes on me. "I am tired of being ignored! I want answers!" I hold my clothing to my body the best I can.

"She's fisty" The shorter snickered up at the taller.

"I'm not laughing!" I yell at him. "What did you do to me? Where am I? Why am I naked?!" My body rattled with anger. "Did you touch me?! You pervs!"

"Whoa! Calm down." The shorter raised his hands in defense and slowly walked to me. "You must be scare. I'll—"He paused and looked back at the injure man, "He and I will explain everything. But first, what did you remember?"

"What does it mater?!" My voice was harsh. "I don't have to tell you anything!" The taller moved finally. With a speed I wasn't expecting for an injured man. He grabbed my neck and held me still. I could see how blood shot his eyes violet eyes were. Was he drunk? A fear rose in me. My breathing quickened, so I would imagine not feeling it. "You do have to answer us. We are your creators, and you are mine."

"I am no ones!" I quiver back. His voice was a low even tone, almost a whisper. "You're wrong. You are mine. The faster you get that into your little brain, the faster you'll be happy."

I narrow my eyes at the fool. "And just how, exactly, am I yours again?"

"I am the owner of this-"he shook the grip of my neck. "Your body is long gone."

"Ivan! Let go her! You want to be happy with her, right? She's not a dog." The short man came to my aid and stripped the big man's fingers from me. My body shook violently, "Wh-h-hat did you mean by 'my body is long gone'?"

"Oh dear, have you not made the connection yet?" Connection? I think about it all. My eye widen slowly. " I…I…"The smaller knocked on my forehead, them my collar and stomach. Everything sounded hollow. "You're not in your body, you're in a doll."

"And that doll-"The bigger man looked at me with piercing eyes, "Is owned by me."

* * *

**Oh my Chapter one! What do you guys think? Chapter 2 is coming soon! **

**Thanks for reading and Review!**


End file.
